


What Did I Do?

by merionees



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Markers, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: Inspired by1) fanfic, the amazing Give And Take by @elbowsinsidethedoor2) music, a song named “What Did I Do” by Gazpacho, from album “March Of Ghosts”I listened to the album while reading the fic and this song came soon after I finished this particular shower scene, and was so beautiful and sad and I was like wow, this must be a sign…so I decided to use it (discovered the song’s backstory later, but I think it still fits).





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give And Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312176) by [elbowsinsidethedoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor). 




End file.
